


Coffee and TV

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Co-workers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: It started out with Hux overhearing a conversation, and offering to help you a work colleague and drinking pal. It didn't end how he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It started out with a little prompted ficlet and became a slightly longer story. Hope you enjoy!

Hux punched the button for his floor and slumped against the wall as the door closed. It had already been a week from hell, but he only had one more day to endure. The co-worker he shared an office with was doing his best to make life unbearable, though Hux couldn’t think what he’d done to piss him off this time. Sure, he’d had to cancel their Friday drinks last week, but surely he wasn’t the type to get huffy over that.

Arriving in the office, Hux set his bag down on his chair, noting Kylo’s jacket draped over the back of his own chair, though there was no sign of the storm cloud himself. Hux opened his bag to retrieve his lunch, and crossed to the small staff kitchen to leave it in the fridge. As he approached the offset space, Hux became aware that were was someone else already in there having a rather loud hushed conversation. He came to a halt at the edge of the wall, frowning as he eavesdropped.

“I know, I know,” the low voice muttered, irritation clear in their voice. “But I’m not able to get any time off”

Hux’s mouth dropped open as he recognised the voice as Kylo’s. Well, that explained why he’d be in and out of Snoke’s office so much this week, though not why the old man wasn’t giving his favourite anything he wanted.

“Rey, you’re not helping. I know he’s not well-”

Hux had heard Kylo mention that name before, though he couldn’t place it. He couldn’t help but hear the frustration in Kylo’s voice, tinged with something else.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll drive down,” Kylo said, his voice starting to rise. “I’ll just pull a car and license out of my ass, will I?”

Hux took a step back as a loud noise echoed from the room. Well, he thought, that explained why the cupboard doors kept getting damaged. He waited a moment, but there was no more sound coming from the room. He stepped forward to enter the kitchette, only to come toe to toe with a glaring Kylo Ren. Kylo’s face grew redder, and he opened his mouth, but brushed past Hux without saying a word. Hux watched him go.

The atmosphere in the office seemed even tenser after that. Kylo barely said a word to Hux, remaining hunched over this paperwork and stubbornly refusing to even look around in response to any of Hux’s conversation starters. As the clock on their office wall ticked past noon, Hux decided that greater steps were needed. He returned to the office at half twelve, bearing two steaming cups of coffee and a brown paper bag. He set the bag and the black coffee beside Kylo and resumed his seat to his desk.

It took a moment or two for the scent of fresh brewed coffee to stir Kylo from his sulk, and Hux watched from the corner of his eye as he turned in his chair, lifting the lid and taking a sip from the scalding liquid. He set the lid down to open the paper bag, one corner of his lips lifting briefly as he pulled out a triple chocolate cupcake. His footsteps always slowed on the way past the bakery window when they went out to get lunch, though he rarely indulged. If there was ever a time he needed one of their cupcakes though, this was it.

Hux began to grow concerned when all Kylo did was stare at it, plucking listlessly at the paper case to loosen it from the cake.

“So...” Hux began, “I was thinking I’m not going to be able to go out tonight.”

Kylo hummed, continued plucking at the cake.

“Was thinking I might take a road trip instead.”

Kylo’s hand stilled.

“Maybe driving down to DC? Say, isn’t that where your parents live?”

Kylo looked up at him then, a slow smile on his face.

“So you were listening to me.”

Hux had the decency to blush, though he swung his chair around to look fully at Kylo.

“Couldn’t really help it,” he said with a shrug. “You’ve never been quiet on the phone.”

Kylo snorted, and dragged a finger though the frosting and placing it in his mouth. Hux watched his cheeks hollow as he sucked at the sugar, then coughed and sipped his coffee.

“So,” he said again, “road trip?”

“Hux, you don’t have to do this,” Kylo said, shaking his head.

“What kind of co-worker would I be if I didn’t try manipulating into owing me a favour later?” Hux asked.

Kylo actually laughed at that, the first joyful sound Hux had heard from him all week.

“All right,” he said, still smiling. “I’ll need to get a back together first.”

“Me too,” Hux said, “and I need to find a hotel in the area.”

“Hux, if you’re doing this, then you’re staying with me. It’s the least I could do.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Kylo nodded.

“Alright then,” Hux said, meeting Kylo’s determined regard. “Thank you.”

“Maybe don’t thank me until after you’ve met the family,” Kylo said, turning back now to give the cupcake his full attention. Hux watched as the frosting splintered as Kylo bit down, shedding crumbs and chocolate curls all over his desk.

“There’s a no eating rule in my car,” Hux needled.

Kylo looked over his cupcake at him, and twisted his hand around to flip Hux off. Hux laughed and turned back to his computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo stepped down from the steps leading from his apartment as Hux pulled up to the kerb. He spread his hands wide as Hux stepped out of the car.

“What the hell do you call this?” waving his hands at the small vehicle.

“I call it an inexpensive hire and sufficient for our needs,” Hux replied.

“But Hux, it’s so small! Look at us, we’re both tall men, we don’t do small.”

“I’m terribly sorry,” Hux replied, tone serious enough that Kylo met his gaze over the roof of the car to make sure he got the joke. “I seem to have mistaken you for someone who needed a lift.”

“What? No! No, it’s good, see? See how I fit, see how small I am?” Kylo replied, folding himself into the passenger seat. Hux rolled his eyes as Kylo made a show of holding his rucksack on his lap, wrapping his arms around it, but got back into the driver’s seat.

“Belt,” he muttered as he turned the key, barely giving Kylo time to toss his bag onto the back seat and fasten his belt before they had pulled out into traffic.

They drove in silence for a while, Hux concentrating on the evening traffic, Kylo tapping away on his phone. His messages completed, Kylo stared out the window for a while, focusing beyond the lights that flashed past the car. After a while he shook himself, looking about the car interior instead.

“At least you picked a car with a decent radio,” he said. He reached to the back seat to pull free a USB cable, connecting his phone to the radio and starting to scroll through his albums. “Shotgun picks the music right?”

“Driver gets veto.”

“Just the one?”

“As many as it takes until we get there.”

“Challenge accepted,” Kylo muttered, selecting a Depeche Mode album.

To his surprise, Hux started tapping the steering wheel along with some of the songs, even joining Kylo in murdering some of the chorus lines, leaving them both grinning as the car sped along. Kylo lost track of the time as the lights on the motorway flashed past, thinking only of the next song, and how much he could annoy Hux with it. Which is why he was so surprised when he felt the car slow and Hux begin to turn.

"We're there already?" he asked, a strange form of trepidation and disappointment curling in his gut.

"Not quite," Hux said, "but the car and the driver both could do with refuelling."

Kylo sat back again as Hux pulled up to the pumps, climbing out to fill the car. Kylo stretched while listening to the sounds of Hux moving around the car, then climbed out of the car himself.

"I'll grab us a table, yeah?"

Hux nodded, eyes fixed on the gas meter. Kylo left him to it and wandered over to the diner, going inside and claiming a red pleather booth near the door. The waitress, a young woman with dark hair dropped off a couple of menus with a tired smile, returning a moment later with water for the table. Kylo perked up and waved as Hux came through the door, the waitress retreating to allow them time to peruse the menu.

Kylo put his menu aside as Hux sat down, watching him turn the menu this way and that as he looked over the options on it. Eventually he sighed and without looking up said;

"Go on, say it."

Kylo smiled.

"So how come I didn't know you were into such cool music?" he asked.

"When would you have found out," Hux asked, giving a single nod to the menu as he made his decision.

"We go out every Friday night for drinks..."

"We go out with the department for work drinks," Hux corrected, "to a crappy sports bar whose only redeeming feature is that it's nearby."

Kylo slumped in his seat as he considered the situation. Hux was right, the bar barely had music and when they did it was too loud for even their smaller group to congregate in the corner and complain.

"If I'd known you liked cool music, I would have invited you around for guitar hero."

Hux shook his head.

"I don't play guitar."

"It's a game Hux, you don't-"

"I play drums."

Kylo could feel his eyebrows raising.

"So you have the game?"

"Of course."

Hux was grinning now, something sharp in his smile that Kylo hadn't seen before, though he quickly decided he liked this even more than the off-key Hux from the car.

"And do you think you'd be up to a challenge some time?"

"I'd be amenable to handing your ass to you, yes."

Kylo leaned back in his booth, trying for affronted though aware it was somewhat ruined by the wide grin on his face that echoed Hux's own expression. He was about to answer Hux's cockiness, when the waitress returned, and they both became subdued as they placed their orders. Kylo felt suddenly shy when the waitress left again, unsure about something, but he couldn't help the smile that kept tugging at his lips.

Conversation came easy while they ate, Kylo surprised to find they had more in common than he had initially realised. They talked about the books they'd read, the ones they had in their collection that could be lent out to fill a gap in the others knowledge. They talked about the state of movies, how more and more there was little to engage the imagination, which led into talk of arranging a movie night with a select few people. They talked about favourite foods, sharing recommendations for take-out and restaurants, and Hux met Kylo's challenge of being able to cook a most excellent dinner with the offer of a dessert he would kill for.

Before long, the waitress was back at their table, collecting their plates, though Hux refused a further refill of coffee.

"We should probably get going," he said, sliding out from the booth.

"Sure," Kylo said, quashing down the crestfallen feeling.

He climbed back into the car with Hux, almost forgetting to complain when Hux picked up his music player and hit play on an album of his choice. He laughed at Kylo as he pulled back out onto the road, and Kylo just watched him, finally understanding that this journey had just taken on a different destination.


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital had been a whirlwind of other people's family and noise, one that swept Hux into its centre to be assaulted briefly with pressed palms and offered names that were forgotten just as quick, before depositing him firmly on the outside of the group as Kylo was carried away in their centre. Kylo looked back once with a wan smile as two shorter women stood either side of him and escorted him to the ward. Hux watched until they disappeared around the corner, then turned himself in search of a nearby coffee shop.

Three cups of coffee and an almost dead phone later, Kylo caught up to him. He folded himself stiffly into the chair opposite Hux, prompting Hux to push aside his mug, setting down his phone to fold his hands on the table in imitation of Kylo's own pose.

"So, how is he?" Hux asked.

Kylo sighed heavily, still staring at the tabletop.

"He's... not great," he said, his mouth twisting over the words. "They... he's scheduled for surgery in the morning. A lot depends on that."

Kylo could just see Hux nodding from under his fall of hair. He felt he should say something more, but he just couldn't find the words.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not since the diner," Kylo said. "To be honest, I'm not hungry."

"Be that as it may, you need to eat something. That was hours ago."

Kylo grimaced. He knew Hux was right, but he wasn't sure he'd even keep down toast at the moment.

"Shit."

Kylo looked up at that, seeing Hux staring at his dead phone.

"I forgot to book a hotel."

"That's ok," Kylo said, stretching the kinks out of his back from his slump. "You're staying at mine."

"Isn't your place several hours back the way we came?"

Kylo felt the ghost of a smile tug at his lips.

"I meant at my mom's place. My old room."

"Ah," Hux said, pocketing his phone. "Shall we head back there then? You look like you need the rest?"

"Yeah," Kylo said, not moving. Hux didn't move either, waiting for Kylo to pull the energy together.

"How are you so full of energy," he asked as he finally levered himself up, leaning heavily on the table.

Hux shrugged.

"I'm unstoppable."

Kylo snorted.

"Challenge accepted."

Hux stopped, turning to Kylo with a quizzical expression on his face. He place his hand flat against Kylo's shoulder and pushed gently. Kylo started to tip over, stumbling as he tried to catch his balance. Hux huffed a laugh and continued walking.

"Well, obviously I didn't mean now!" Kylo protested, dragging himself after him.

* ** *** ** *

"So, uh, it seems like Rey has already claimed the couch, so you're going to have to share with me."

Hux stopped dead as Kylo opened the door to his childhood bedroom.

"You had a Queen size bed as a kid?"

Kylo shrugged, his cheeks tingeing with colour.

"I had an early growth spurt."

Hux smiled at the thought of a gangly young Kylo, all limbs and no co-ordination. He moved into the room as Kylo's urging, perching on the very edge of the bed.

"So... we share?"

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor?"

"No, no, sharing is fine," Hux said quickly, bending forward to unlace his shoes.

As he sat up again, he froze. Kylo has pulling his t-shirt over his head, his body perfectly on display from where Hux was sitting on the bed. As Kylo freed his head from the shirt, Hux quickly looked away again, busying himself with taking off his socks.

"I'm going to have a quick shower before bed," Kylo said, starting on his jeans. "You ok for one?"

"I'll grab one in the morning," Hux said, fussing with his socks far longer than was necessary. He kept his head down until he heard the door to the en-suite close, then breathed a sigh of relief. He emptied his pockets and lay back on the bed, resting his hands over his restless stomach.

He jumped when the en-suite door opened again, heralding Kylo's return with a cloud of lemon scented steam. He stared fixedly at the ceiling as he heard Kylo move about the room, the scrub of the towel as he dried his hair and the slamming of drawers as he dressed for bed.

He thought he could track Kylo about the room despite his unfamiliarity with it, but was caught off-guard when Kylo launched himself on-to the bed from a distance. The mattress collapsed under Kylo's weight, the resulting spring effect lifting Hux bodily up from the bed and was fixing to deposit him on the floor on the other side, when one of Kylo's massive hands landing on Hux's chest, pulling him back onto the bed.

"It's ok," Kylo said, his voice low and soothing, "I got you."

Hux released the bedspread from his clenched fists, willing his body to relax now that the imminent threat of falling had been averted. Slowly his breathing began to slow, and his heart calmed from its previous racing to a different kind of pattern. Hux became aware of the weight of Kylo's hand still on his chest, his thumb rubbing back and forth.

"Sorry about that," he said, "I didn't think I'd throw you off the bed."

"I..."

A drop of water fell from Kylo's still damp hair, landing on Hux's cheek. Kylo lifted his hand and wiped it away with his fingertips.

"First I throw you off the bed, then I drip on you, some host I am," he said, as he rolled away to fetch his towel and scrub at his hair again. Hux watched him go, keenly aware of the patch on his chest where he already missed the warmth of Kylo's hand, and the too-fleeting touch against this face. Kylo dropped the towel, turned the lights off and climbed back onto the bed only to lie with his back to Hux. 

“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to sleep,” he said quietly, after a while of lying in the dark. 

Hux turned his head on the pillow, unsure what to say. He lifted a hand, sweeping the knuckles briefly over Kylo’s back, before clasping them rightly over his stomach. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep either.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kylo had done as much for his family by standing awkwardly in one corner as he could, and Hux could no longer contain his shuffling feet, checking his watch every fifteen seconds as he calculated how long their return journey would take, they climbed back into the not-too-small-car-honest and drove back home. Kylo still selected the music, and kept the volume low for all that they didn’t talk much until they finally arrived back in the city, going first to Kylo’s apartment. 

Kylo climbed out of the passenger side of the car, closing the door gently. He hovered there on the sidewalk as Hux did likewise, hands restless on the roof of the car. 

“Do you want to come in?” Kylo said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder to the apartment steps behind him. “I can order take out, you know, to say thanks.”

“Thanks,” Hux replied, “but I, ah, I need to get the car back. Rental.”

Kylo nodded, and Hux felt his stomach sink. 

“Guess I’ll see you in work tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you then,” Kylo said. 

Hux watched him in the rear view mirror until he turned a corner, and Kylo was lost from sight. 

* ** *** ** *  
The next morning when he arrived into work, Hux was surprised to see an extra large chocolate cupcake sitting on his desk, from the bakery they usually frequented for lunch. Hux knew as well as anyone that their baked goods were utterly divine, but the triple chocolate devilry sitting in front of him was something he usually only reserved for the most special of occasions. As he took a seat, Kylo swung around in his own desk chair. 

“To say thanks, for driving and everything,” Kylo said. “Since I couldn’t tempt you with take out.”

“You got this?” Hux asked, looking at Kylo with surprise. Kylo, who had a habit of getting to the monthly box of doughnuts before Hux only to take his favourite and eat it in front of him. 

“Yep,” Kylo said, and as if reading his thoughts, “I didn’t even lick it.”

Hux stared at the cupcake with suspicion, but he could see no evidence of icing that had been moved or smoothed over to cover up such a crime. He threw Kylo another look of suspicion as he sat down. When Kylo fetched himself a cup of coffee shortly after, he could see the empty wrapper crumpled on Hux’s desk. 

* ** *** ** *  
The week seemed to drag even slower than usual that week, the words that usually flowed easily between them seeming to stumble and trip. But as it inevitably did, Friday night rolled around and Hux found himself delaying as he pulled on his jacket, hovering in place until Kylo appeared and fell into step beside him as they headed out. 

This was familiar. This at least they could do without having to speak and negotiate and acknowledge the thing that had become strange between them. They walked the short distance to their local pub, ordered their drinks and sat down side by side in view of one of the big screens to watch the game. It was already half over, but that just gave them enough time to enjoy their drinks and let the working week fall from their shoulders. By the time it was called, the bar would empty out and they’d be able to order food. 

Or, that was how it used to go.

“Hux?”

Hux looked over, but Kylo was still staring at the screen. 

“Hmm?”

Kylo’s next words were delayed as they both watched the penalty taken, and missed. 

“Last weekend…”

Hux felt his stomach roil, and took a hasty gulp of beer to settle it. 

“Did you.. I mean, was it just me or…”

Hux glanced over at Kylo again, only to find this time he was looking right back at him. He looked almost terrified, and Hux couldn’t blame him. He felt like his ribcage was the only thing keeping his heart from escaping. 

“Or…”

Hux’s eyes flicked down as Kylo caught his lip with his teeth, working up the nerve to ask the thing that Hux himself was too coward to mention. 

“Hux…”

* ** *** ** *  
Hux turned the key in his apartment door, reaching inside to flick the light on. He managed to pocket the keys before Kylo was on him again, pressing him against the open door as he devoured his mouth. Hux lifted his hands, tangling them in Kylo’s long hair and allowing himself to enjoy the sensation before tugging at it to try and drag him inside. He wanted Kylo inside, where he could get him naked. 

Kylo moaned as Hux manhandled him inside the door. Hux broke the kiss, locking the door behind him before he turned back to Kylo, pulling off his jacket as he approached him. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Kylo said, grabbing Hux’s hips as they kissed again, allowing himself to be directed towards Hux’s bedroom. 

“What was it… you wanted…to ask me? Hux asked between kisses, as he helped Kylo to remove his shirt. 

Kylo returned the favour before he answered, both of them moaning at finally feeling skin. 

“This, kinda,” Kylo said as Hux pushed him down onto the bed, shuffling backwards to make room for Hux to follow after. 

“This?”

“I thought you might like me,” Kylo admitted, reaching out to pull Hux’s lips close again. “After the road trip, and you being there for me, with my family and all.”

“Why didn’t you ask?”

Kylo ran one hand along Hux’s side, feeling the shape of his ribs before his hand came to rest just where his hipbone began. 

“This is a kind of asking?” he said hopefully, ducking his eyes from Hux’s amused but skeptical look. 

He opted instead to kiss the look from Hux’s face, feeling his body become hot under his hands. 

“It’s not too late to ask now,” Hux muttered in his ear. 

“So.. do you?”

“Perhaps?” Hux said, tracing out the shape of Kylo’s jaw with his mouth. 

“Perhaps?”

“Ok,” Hux said with a grin as he laid his length down on top of Kylo’s chest. “Maybe I like you a little.”


End file.
